


Narozeniny

by Tobinka



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Czech, F/F
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha slaví narozeniny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narozeniny

Natasha se pobudila do deštivého dne, a když zjistila, co je za den, zabalila se do peřin ještě dřív než předtím.  
Dnes měla narozeniny.  
Nenáviděla ten den jako nic jiného na světě. Už od dětství, kdy na ní prostě zapomínali je neslavila. Doufala, že Fury a Clint jsou jediní, kdo o tom ví, takže se bude moci vyhnout otravným a povrchním gratulacím. Nesnášela narozeniny, protože na ní lidé zapomínali, a když ne, jejich přání bylo jen z povinosti a jejich dobrého pocitu.  
Nakonec nad celou událostí mávla rukou a rozhodla se kolem toho už nestarat. Prostě běžná sobota. Nic víc.

*

Když už slunce zalévalo celý New York a Natasha se rozhodla vstát, zapípal jí pager, takže by vstát musela i kdyby nechtěla. Tyhle malé věci byly tak otravné, že pípaly, dokud jste je nevzali do ruky a nepřečetli zprávu:

Za hodinu na základně. Něco se stalo.

No samozřejmě, problémy si o víkendech neberou volno.

Natáhla si zelenomodrý rolák a černé ryfle a vyrazila na schůzku Avengers. Budova S.H.I.E.L.D.u stála v centru města, a tak nebyl problém se tam dostat velmi rychle. V chodbách a kancelářích se to hemžilo agenty, pobíhali ze strany na stranu, nosili papíry a balíky kdo ví s čím. Vlastně to, co se tam dělo běžně. Prokličkovala mezi nimi a vběhla do výtahu.  
Horní patra budovy bývala prázdnější, byl do nich jen omezený přístup. Ale v tom posledním, v tom, ve kterém byla základna odvetného týmu bylo ticho a prázdno.  
Natashe se to nezdálo. Zkontrolovala hodinky. Zjistila že jde jen o 10 minut dříve, než byla zpráva v pageru. Raději ji znovu zkontrolovala. Nebylo možné určit, od koho je odeslaná.  
Prošla všechny kanceláře a sklady ale našla jen pár agentů, kteří o ničem nevěděli a Coulsona.

"Phile." pozdravila ho.

"Zdravím, agentko Romanoff. Co vás sem přivádí?" usmál se na ni. Natashe se na něm něco nezdálo. Ošíval se a byl velmi udýchaný, přestože nevypadalo, že by kamkoli pospíchal.

"Dostala jsem urgentní zprávu." odpověděla.

"Urgentní? Co máte na mysli?" zeptal se.

"Podle všeho si padouši neberou volno. Ale nikde nikdo není." pronesla mírně otráveně.

"Byla jste i v zadní zasedačce?" Phil si zkontroloval hodinky. Byl to prapodivný čin, protože asi dva a půl metru od nich byly obrovské a podle Natashy nevkusné hodiny.

"Ta se přeci nepoužívá." konstatovala. Phil pokrčil rameny, čímž odhalil límečkem zakrytý čerstvý cucflek. Pozdvihla obočí.

"Ráno jsem viděl agentku Hillovou, nosila tam nějaké krabice." odpověděl jí s pohledem k zemi a načervenalým obličejem. Natasha si ho znovu pořádně prohlédla, pomačkaný oblek, všude světlé chlupy, to nebyl Philův styl. Chlupy ne, blond vlasy. Měla co dělat aby se nezačla spiklenecky usmívat, nakonec jí jen jemně cukly koutky. Otočila se směrem k rezervní zasedací místnosti

"Díky Phile." usmála se a vyrazila. Phil na ní kývl a otevřel si dveře k výtahu.

"Mimochodem, všechno nejlepší." zavolal na ni. Oplatila mu falešným úsměvem. Ale když viděla Philův výraz, musela se usmát doopravdy, jeho unavený ale upřímný a milý pohled by přinutil usmát se i polárního medvěda.

"Děkuju. A Phile, až zase budeš trávit noc u kapitána Rogerse, požádej ho aby z toho vynechal tvůj oblek. Vypadáš jako by jsi byl někde v almaře mojí tety." zavolala na něj, když vstupoval do výtahu. Zahlédla jen jeho vlemi ale velmi červený obličej, kývnula na něj a vyrazila ke dveřím.

Dveře do zasedací místnosti byly odemčené. Byla rozsvícena jen jedna zářivka a okna byla zatemněná, takže bylo v místnosti spíše šero. Na stole bylo pár krabic a balíčků, prohlédla si je. Byly to dárky pro ni. A pak byl na stole malý šlehačkový dort se svíčkami, které hořely. Až pak si všimla postavy která seděla v koženém křesle v rohu místnosti. Když si ji Natasha prohlédla pořádně, zčervenala a jemně si olízla rty.

"Clint mi prozradil, že máš dnes narozeniny. Taky mi řekl, že je nerada slavíš. Ale možná by jsi mohla změnit názor." Usmála se žena v křesle a vstala. Na sobě měla jen šedý saténový a podezřele krátký župan, který dokonale rýsoval její perfektní postavu, odhaloval a zároveň zakrýval všechny zajímavé části, krajkové prádélko a černé lesklé lodičky, které podtrhávaly konturu štíhlého těla.

"Tak to máš pravdu. Ale řekni, jak jsi donutila Clinta aby ti to prozradil?" zašeptala Natasha.

"Jsou zde jisté výslechové metody, které nejsou zaznamenávány v protokolech, jsou velmi účinné." odpověděla Maria. Natasha se tiše zasmála.

"Doufám, že jsi mu moc neublížila. Je to můj přítel." dloubla si Natasha.

"Ne v rámci možností. Vlastně je úplně v pořádku, jen v šoku. Ale teď to není o něm. Máš narozeniny, je to o tobě, o mě a spoustě dárků od ostatních, kterým to řekl Fury." Maria se natáhla pro dort.

"Budu ho muset seznámit se svou pěstí." zasmála se Natasha a namočila prst do šlehačky na dortu, vyzívavě ho olízla a znovu namočila.

"To tedy ano." Kývla Maria. Zničeho nic měla v puse Natashy prst od šlehačky. Hravě ho olízala. Pak jí Natasha přirazila ke zdi a začala vášnivě líbat. Odlepily se až po dlouhých vteřinách.

"Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám." zašeptala Maria ještě předtím než jejím slovům znovu zabránily rty její přítelkyně a milenky.  
Líbaly se dlouho a vášnivě. Tančily po místnosti a věnovaly si to nejlepší a nejsladší co v sobě měly.

"A kde mám svůj dárek?" špitla Natasha.

Maria ji posadila na židli v čele stolu, zapnula gramofon a vyhoupla se na stůl. Začala se jemně vlnit do rytmu tiché hudby, pak s vlnícímy se boky přešla po stole, sehnula se pro dort a znovu se vrátila. Z ramen jí sklouzl župan a odhalil její bledou kůži, které kontastovalo krajkové prádlo. Pak si sedla na stůl a část dortu si rozetřela po těle.

"Nebylo by lepší ho sníst normálně? Ten krém je úžasný." pohladila ji Natasha po koleně a stehně.

"Proto jsme tady. Asi za dvě hodiny dorazí zbytek Avengerů a přivezou ti ještě jeden, veliký. Ber tohle jako přípravu." pohladila ji Maria ve vlasech.

"Mhhmm,..." ozvala se Natasha a stáhla si rolák. Maria se kousla do rtu.  
Natasha ji jemně položila na stůl a začala jí slíbávát dort z krku a hrudí, občas jí i políbila na rty. Bylo to nechutně romantické s těmi všemy svíčkami a hudbou ale Natashe se to líbilo. Jeden zkušený pohyb a podprsenka byla dole. Maria zaklonila hlavu a snažila se potlačit sten, když jí Natasha olízla bradavku. Za chvíli byl všechen dort pryč. Znovu se na sebe nalepily a spojily své pocity v polibku. Natasha vklouzla kolenem mezi Mariiny nohy a zatlačila. Maria jí za to kousla do rtu a vjela jí rukama do vlasů, hýčkala a hladila jí po zádech. Mimo to ji také zbavila podprsenky. Jako odpověď jí Natasha zajela pod lem kalhotek. Oběma dívkám se rozbušilo srdce. Milovaly se už tolikrát, chodily spolu ale tohle bylo trochu vyjímečné. Maria vzdychla, jen tiše a lehce, ale přesto vzdychla. Zrzka si hbitě svlkékla kalhoty a položila svou milovanou na stůl, a zatímco jí líbala na krku a šíji, ji zbavila kalhotek. Maria nemohla potlačit vzrušení a touhu. Začala hladit Natashin zadeček a dostala za to modravý cucflek na klíční kosti. Natashiny hbité prsty na sebe nenechaly brzo čekat, a zasedací místnost byla za pár okamžiků plná Mariiných stenů. Ale ani Maria nezahálela, jednou rukou hladila Natashina prsa a druhou jí dráždila přes kalhotky. Líbaly se, mazlily a milovaly jako by měl nastat konec světa.

"Chtělo by to sprchu." zabrblala Natasha, když ležela na koberci pod stolem, s Mariou na sobě, obě udýchané, spocené a ulepené od dortu.

"Věděla jsem že se rozvášníte, agentko Romanoff. Hned v dalších dveřích jsou servisní toalety a umývárny. Nepoužívají se, tedy pokud nedojde na nouzovou situaci." řekla jí Maria a pak jí políbila.

*  
Natasha vystrčila hlavu ze dveří. Chodba v dohledu byla prázdná, chytla Mariu za ruku a strčila jí do servisního kumbálu. Byl zde malý sprchový kout, toaleta a nějaké skříňky. Přestože to byl servisní kumbál, zdálo se, že je poměrně často využíván. Dvě lavičky přiražené k odřené zdi.

"Říkala jsi, že se to tu využívá jen v nouzové situaci." šťouchla Mariu Natasha do ramene a pak jí pohladila po zadečku.

"Ano. V nouzové." odpověděla s polibkem na čelo.

"Tak proč to tu vypadá takhle?" poukázala na lavičky a zeď.

"Někteří naši přátelé jsou v nouzi často. Myslím, že není třeba jmenovat." Maria pustila vodu ve sprše: "Navíc je to tu odzvučněné, nikdy nevíš jestli tu někdo třeba nestřílí z děla"

Natasha se pousmála, zatlačila Mariu ke zdi sprchového koutu a začala jí líbat krk a záda. Druhou rukou jí přitom mydlila záda. Agentka vrněla spokojeností. Po chvíli si vyměnily role, umývání přešlo v líbání a hlazení a dráždění.

*

Dívky se usušily ručníky, Maria byla velmi připravená a vybavená, oblékly, tentokrát do standartní kombinézy, alespoň v Mariině případě. Políbily se a opustili servisní místnost.

Když vešly do zasedačky, byli zde už všichni členové Avengers, legračně oblečení, se spoustou barevných vlaječek a balónků. Clint jediný nestál, ale seděl a tvářil se velmi nepohodlně. Kapitán Rogers měl rozcuchané vlasy a utržený knoflík u košile, Coulson neměl kravatu, Tony Stark voněl po kolínské doktora Bannera, ale všichni se tvářili velmi šťastně.

"Všechno nejlepší, Natasho." zazpívali najednou, a postavili jí na stůl velký dort.

"Asi se už těším na další narozeniny." Odpověděla Natasha tiše a věnovala Marii významný pohled


End file.
